


Truth or lies

by FallenPhoenix2279



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPhoenix2279/pseuds/FallenPhoenix2279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali(femharry) has been abandoned by those she believed cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles abuse. Not too mention a strange inheritance. Add that together and well you get this. Contains: Self Harm, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M<br/>No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you don't like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Mind Link-  
~Parseltounge~  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

"No one will miss me. No one even cares."  
Kali Potter reached out her arm and picked up a piece of glass that was littering the floor. She didn't know where it had came from and she didn't care. All she knew was that it was there so it would do. Sighing she brought the shard of glass down onto her veins. She just sat and watched as the crystal glass became covered in red blood.  
She grabbed the glass and pulled it out watching as her blood continued to pour onto the already soaked grass. 'Give up, No one cares' was her motto and it had been for a long time. She had came up with it during one of her uncles beating when she was six and she had held onto it ever since.  
Now seventeen years old and about to enter her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry She had finally had enough. 'You can walk down the street and hear how people say Oh Man my life sucks i can't get my car fixed till next week.' Well Kali could safely say she had soured past that point and could now say her life was officially fucked up.  
As she watched her blood stop pooling around her she stood up and rinsed her arm off under one of the garden hoses. Unhygienic but who cares? No one that's who. Sometimes she hated being different as her own magic wouldn't let her die. It healed her before she died of blood loss.  
What many people didn't know was that Kali Potter was a Witch and she was also the Girl-Who-Lived not that that mattered to her uncle or anyone on the street actually. No one cared, if they did why would the headmaster have to pay her friends to put up with her or why would he put her in a home where he knew she would be abused unless it was for the 'Greater Good'.  
The greater good, Yeah right this was good for Dumbledore and certain families of his choice. Oh and lets not forget those who are not classed as monsters by the ministry. So if your hiding fangs or a cat tail, if your a elf or neko or even a veela then your evil sorry but they are going to need to kill you for the greater good.  
"Girl get your Lazy ass in here now."

Hearing her aunts voice broke the train of Kali's thoughts. Wincing slightly Kali straightened up and stretched her back. Sighing she headed towards the kitchen to prepare The Dursleys' their tea. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she had failed to notice that Vernon or whale as she had referred to him had returned home from work.  
Lately she had begun noticing how the Dursley's resembled animals. Petunia looked like a horse with a neck like a giraffe, While Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Vernon, Well he just looked like a whale crossed with a tomato. where these thought had come from exactly Kali had no idea, Pondering this she wandered into the kitchen, trying not to gain Vernon's attention.  
As she reached the stove and began preparing the food she thought back to her second year at Hogwarts.  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Flashback  
Humming Kali made her way to Griffindor tower. Everyone was ignoring her just because they actually believed that she was Slytherin's heir. What Hermione had told her was still troubling her, there was no way she could be related to Slytherin after all her father was always bragging about being descendants of Griffindor. Well that's what she had been told anyway.  
Sighing she wondered if that voice would come back any time soon. She hoped it had gone but that was extremely unlikely.  
She had reached the start of one of the Fourth Floor corridors when she heard what sounded like someone arguing. Intrigued she crept closer and looked round the corner. What she saw made her heart almost stop. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were there arguing about something. Why hadn't they told her they were meeting with Dumbledore? They were her friends so why were they lying to her?  
"I don't understand why we have to put up with her, after all it's not like there are no other people that could take our place."  
Kali held her breath fearing what Dumbledore would respond with.  
"You might be right Ronald but how would i then set her up with one of your brothers? How would you get the Potter gold? Even if you didn't want any of that you signed a contract with me saying you would see this through."  
"Yes sir, it's just that me and Hermione hoped we could stage a accident a bit earlier then we had planned. You see she has already risked our lives without even caring how we might react. Its positively outrageous. That Potter is a menace we would all be better with out her."  
Kali whimpered and tried to hold her tears but a few escaped. Freezing when Hermione turned in her direction Kali stepped back and tried to hide in the shadows. She heard footsteps come in her direction before whoever it was walked past her.  
Holding her breath Kali waited till she could no longer hear their footsteps before sinking to the floor. Shivering she hugged her stomach while she rocked herself back and forth as she watched her tears begin to paint the cracked stones. Small whimpers escaped her drawn lips before they were quickly covered up.  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
That was the start of a interesting change. Draco had even accepted her hand when she had asked if they could be friends. Remembering how innocent she was back then Kali wondered what would have happened if she had done things differently. If she had let Ginny die and simply watched the school close thing might have been a lot different.  
Wincing as her hand touched burning metal Kali carried the plates to the table before she walked back outside. Freaks weren't allowed to eat with the family after all. Though if she was honest she didn't want to eat with them anyway.  
Watching the sun set behind the houses Kali closed her eyes and led back on the grass.Her eyes flickered when she heard the sound of screaming but otherwise she was still.

When she finally opened her eyes she came face to face with the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Smirking down at her he grabbed her arm and they dissipated with a crack.


	2. Prisoner or Traitor?

Kali Potter has been reported as missing by Albus Dumbledore supreme Mugawump and order of merlin first class. It is well known that Miss Potter lives with her muggle relatives during the holidays but now however she has disappeared from her summer residence.

The bodies of Miss Petunia Dursley and Mr Vernon Dursley were found by their 19 year old son Dudley Dursley, cousin to Miss Potter. Their bodies were torn to pieces and the muggle police have been led to believe it was a wild animal that slaughtered these poor people in a savage attack in their homes.  
However ministry officials have confirmed that this was a brutal spell know to be used by death eaters. One of the officials has released a statement claiming that 'The whole house reeked of dark magic'. So what has happened to Miss potter I hear you ask...

No one actually knows for sure. However there was no sign of a struggle and Miss Potters possessions have also disappeared without a trace. Has Miss Potter really gone dark? She has repeatedly been spotted hanging around children of suspected death eaters and has even been caught casting elemental magic which was banned by the ministry nearly 70 years ago. No charges were pressed as there was no concrete proof at the time.  
If she has not gone dark then where is she? Is she locked up in one of You-Know-Who's dungeons being tortured for information. Or is she truly a traitor of the light. The minister Cornelius Fudge has asked that anyone who has any information steps forward and helps save the wizarding world.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Smirking Kali threw the newspaper into the corner of her cell. Typical really the wizarding world was always looking for a scape goat, someone to turn on and blame. One second she was their 'saviour' the next she was voldemort's personal whore... Mhhh thanks for that one Molly Weasley.   
But here she was sitting in a stone cell with only faint flashes of light. If she was a whore then this took fetish to the extreme. I mean the smell was bad enough, then came the mice, then there was the bloody psycho dude in the cell opposite hers.

Shivering she curled into herself. They had taken her clothes and left her in some kind of wrap that covered her private areas just fine but left her arms and legs bare. Picking at one of the frayed strips she watched as her blood pooled on the ground dripping down the stones.  
one... two... three. Counting the drops she wondered how long it would take for her body to give out from blood loss. 'Snap out of it. How is being morbid going to help me survive this place?'   
'I wonder what they want from me though. Its not like I have any information thanks to Dumbledore wanting to keep me ignorant. I doubt I know anything about the order that Voldemort doesn't I mean lets face it Snape would have told him everything by now.'  
She felt her forehead burn just before she closed her eyes failing to notice the faint hiss that escaped her lips shortly before she hit the jagged stones.


	3. Safe or in greater danger then before?

Kali sighed in relief as she felt something cold press against her forehead, hissing soothing words of comfort. Wincing as she forced her eyes to open, she realised she was still in the cell and the sun had just began to set. Her comfort had been a large albino python that was almost the size of nagini, Voldemort's snake.  
~Who are you child?~  
Kali froze and looked into the blood red eyes led before her. This snake had to know who she was, Voldemort must have been bragging that he had Kali Potter prisoner after all.  
~Answer me you ignorant child.~  
~Sorry,sorry~  
Kali shrunk back at the snake's sharp hiss laced with venom. Knowing her luck she had just insulted the snake by not replying to it and now it was going to kill her.  
~Your...name~  
~ Kali Potter... Who are you?~  
~ I am the daughter of Nagini young ling, You must be new around here. I've never seen you around here before after all. ~  
Kali froze and curled up against the wall. The first person, well snake, to talk to her was Nagini's child. Sometimes even Kali couldn't believe her bad luck. Though how this snake in particular had made its way into the prison and found her she had no idea, especially as she had never seen it before.

Suddenly, Kali began gasping for air as she felt a substance much like water enter her mind, drowning her in it's depths. Screaming and convulsing Kali hit the floor passing out almost instantly. A tear of red liquid, blood, trickled out of her eye splashing against the blackened tiles.  
Nagini's daughter stared as the young ling fell and began coughing waves of blood. Moving as fast as she could she set out in search of the one man that could help Kali. Tom Riddle, better known as lord Voldemort.

Kali was left there in almost unbearable pain, trapped as whatever it was swept through her mind, unable to stop it no matter how hard she tried she gave up and tried to monitor what it was doing. This proved practically impossible very quickly, every time she tried to see what it was doing it would pull her under.

(A Few hours later.......)  
Kali froze as she felt someone enter her mind, forcing their way past her weakened barriers. Almost instantly the force latched on to her mind pulling it from the water. Kali's eyes snapped open as her mind hit the surface.  
Kali felt her fear rise as she looked into the all too familiar eyes of Lord Voldemort. Yelping she tried to back away from him only to freeze when she realised that she had been restrained using magic and leather strips.  
"Please, I'm sorry. Please, just let me go"  
Kali felt her body weaken as she began to cry. Forcing her eyes to remain open Kali tried to focus on something familiar. Something other than Voldemort.  
"So, Potter care to explain to me why you are led there crying when I have already removed your restraints."  
Kali pulled her legs to her chest whimpering and trying to force her sobs down. What had happened? why was she not already dead?   
Kali forced herself to sit up as she took in the looming figure of her enemy. Here she was at her mercy, on his own turf. She was dead. Wasn't she?


End file.
